Category talk:Candidates for Renaming
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for renaming. Father James - On Hold In the latest newspaper his last name is revealed to be Ballard. When renaming it should we keep the title Father in the page name? Qstlijku (talk) 18:15, July 21, 2016 (UTC) That's a tough one, we typically don't do that with titles like Don and others, but in this case my first thought would be yes. I've never heard a Catholic priest being referred to without Father coming beforehand. However, looking at Wikipedia, they just go with first and last name, then just refer to them as Father in the article. I could go either way on this one, so whatever you think is best, we'll go with that. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) So that would mean that we'd pretty much always use his title when we refer to him. If we don't use piped links, then it's basically the same as asking whether or not the word Father should be part of the link. I think the way we do it for titles like Don just depends on the situation. Qstlijku (talk) 23:37, July 21, 2016 (UTC) So which way do you think we should go on this one? I'm leaning towards just first and last name, or we could just add his full name to the infobox for now and wait until the game comes out to decide. ReapTheChaos (talk) 10:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I put his full name in his infobox, we can wait for the game to be released and go from there. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:28, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers There's really two issues here. First, the groups official name is just The Teenagers and Frankie Lymon was the lead singer. When the group became successful they started billing them as Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers, which is why they split up, but it was never their official name. Looking at Wikipedia, they're listed as just The Teenagers as well but they're often referred to as Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers, with each being a link to separate pages. Not real sure how we should handle this but if we go with the current name, Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers, I think "The" should be upper case because it was the official title of the group. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:30, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure either about which name we should go with, but on Danny & The Juniors, Wikipedia has the word "the" in lowercase. Qstlijku (talk) 19:08, August 1, 2016 (UTC) We also have Dave Appell & The Applejacks, which Wikipedia uses a lower case "The" and Sam Butera & The Witnesses, which they use the upper case. If you do a google search on any of these four groups you will see them all both ways so I guess it just comes down to individual preference. As far as our list, the Frankie Lymon is the only one using the lower case. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:03, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm not finding a Wikipedia page for these two groups, I'm only finding one for their lead members. I think the lowercase version is better because it agrees with our conventions for other pages. Qstlijku (talk) 02:29, August 2, 2016 (UTC) The one for Sam Butera & The Witnesses is under Sam Butera, they use the upper case in the article. Anyway we should just go with our standard naming practices on these as well, so I'll change the other three. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:36, August 2, 2016 (UTC)